smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Minor Characters (2006 Series)
This is a list of characters that haven't played a huge role in Super Mario Bros. Z. Debuting in Episode 1 #'Goomba': He only appeared in Episode 1 while walking through the Donut Plains. He came across the Blue Chaos Emerald (but didn't know it was a Chaos Emerald) and thought it would make a great present for Goombella, hoping he'd get a chance to go on a date with her. All of a sudden, Mecha Sonic appeared right in front of him demanding the Emerald. The Goomba didn't have time to understand what Mecha Sonic was talking about, and was killed immediately. #'Lakilarry': Lakilarry is a Lakitu that was one of the commentators during the 5th Mario Kart Grand Prix, and held the street light to single for the Race to start. #'Lakitu with Headset': This Lakitu was also one of the commentators for the 5th Mario Kart Grand Prix. #'The Banana Bomb': As a quick joke, Alvin-Earthworm put in the Banana Bomb with the group of Bob-omb's set to explode. The Banana screamed "I LIKE CEREAL!!!" before exploding with the Bob-ombs. #'Bob-Ombs': These are enemies that self-destructs themselves. They always appear when the dangerous Banana Bomb appears and blow up people that approaches him. Debuting in Episode 2 #'Metal Bowser': Bowser's form when he is encased in metal. He gained this form due to Kamek feeding him "Paparra the Rapper", a Metal Mushroom. While he's metal, Bowser is almost unbeatable. However, his metal powers shattered when the capsule that Sonic and Shadow were in landed on his head. Debuting in Episode 3 #'Retro Marios': During the search for the Chaos Emeralds in the Donut Plains, Mario searched in a set of four pipes. Three Retro Marios along with the real Mario appeared. The Retro Marios included the Mario from the original Super Mario Bros., the Mario from the Super Mario Bros. 3 version of Super Mario All-Stars, and the Mario from Super Mario World. #'Naval Piranha': Naval Piranha scared Luigi away after he accidentally entered its pipe. Debuting in Episode 4 #'Dr. Mario': Dr. Mario is Mario's alternate form and his Alter Ego that appeared in Episode 4 to help Yoshi recover from his beating. Mario uses Megavitamins to heal people or creatures in this form. #Sonic Robot #1: Seen in a flashback, this was presumably the first of the Sonic Robots that Dr. Eggman created to try and defeat Sonic, who instead blew it to pieces with one punch. It used the sprite for "Silver Sonic", the first Sonic Robot to appear in the games, which appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. #Sonic Robot #2: Seen in a flashback, this character used a sprite based on the mysterious Sonic Robot that is seen floating in a tube aboard the Egg Carrier in Sonic Adventure. Its powers and abilities are unknown. #Sonic Robot #3: Seen in a flashback, this character used a sprite based on the Robotisized Sonic (Sonic himself turned into a fighting robot) from the Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog series. Its powers and abilities are unknown. #Metal Sonic: Seen only in a flashback, using a sprite based on the Sonic Robot from Sonic CD, this is the original form of Turbo Mecha Sonic. #'Miles "Tails" Prower': #'Knuckles the Echidna': #'Amy Rose': #'Cream the Rabbit': #'Cheese': Debuting in Episode 5 #'Yoshi Tribe': The Yoshi Tribe and Thunderfoot from Yoshi's Island fought the Heroes mistaking them for enemies trying to enslave their Race. #'Chief Yoshi': The chief of Yoshi's Island and the Yoshi who helped Mario save Luigi from Bowser when the three were infants. Debuting in Episode 7 #'Hal and Jeff': Hal and Jeff from the sprite series of Bowser's Kingdom, appeared in Episode 7 as cameos lost at the outside of the Pipe Maze. They were squished by Wario and Waluigi after they were blasted out of the Pipe Maze. Debuting in Episode 8 #'Toad Guards': When Bowser struck the Mushroom Kingdom, two Toad Guards for Princess Peach ran away after she was kidnapped. #'E-123 Omega': E-123 Omega was seen in Shadow's flashback as his best friend slayed by Mecha Sonic, before Shadow left the rest of the Heroes. #'Rouge': Rouge was seen in Shadow's flashback as his second best friend (and possible love interest) slayed by Mecha Sonic, before Shadow left the rest of the Heroes. #'Omega Doomship Soldiers': The Heroes (minus Shadow) fought these minor enemies in the Omega Doomship during their attack to save Princess Peach. Only a few managed to survive when they were rescued by Basilisx. Debuting in Episode 9 *Unknown Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)